Azur Intense
by DawnEcho
Summary: -' Que voulez-vous ? '-' Vous tuez. ' avoua le céruléen en souriant. Petit Os sur Grimmjow ( UA ).


Bonjour à tous ! Alors me voilà ici pour la première fois en tant qu'auteur. C'est un petit Os sur Grimmjow, tueur dans notre monde ( donc UA ). Mon premier jet que je publie j'espère que cela va vous plaire. Je ne sais pas si je suis fidèle au caractère assez original de notre G.J. mais en tout cas j'ai tout fait pour. Le personnage de Tite Kubo ne m'appartient pas. En revanche l'histoire et l'OC, oui. Merci de respecter ce droit d'auteur. Bonne lecture à tous ! ;)

* * *

 **Azur Intense.**

Grimmjow observa la foule avec mépris se déhancher au rythme psychédélique de l'assourdissante musique, qui résonnait trop fortement à ses oreilles. La salle pleine à craquer rendait l'atmosphère étourdissante, voir suffocante. Il exécrait le fait de venir dans ce genre d'endroit, dans une pièce exiguë remplit de corps plus transpirants les uns que les autres. Après avoir passer en revue la salle de son regard, il leva la tête jetant un coup d'œil à la rambarde , ou une petite terrasse VIP avait été aménagée, spécialement pour les gosses de riche qui dépensaient une somme colossale en magnum et cocktail. Plusieurs coupes traînaient ici et là, certaines jonchées à même le sol. Une pensée plus vive qu'une autre lui fit remarquer que ces connards de gamins, élevés comme ils l'étaient sur leurs perchoirs avait l'air de le prendre de haut . Il haïssait ces cons qui se croyaient supérieur. Parce que c'était lui qui aurai du être à leurs place. Il commençait à s'énerver. Il devait faire vite. **" Putain , il faut que je me barre d'ici."**

Ses jambes l'amenèrent jusqu'à la porte du personnel qu'il franchit sans problème, jusqu'à atteindre un long couloir crade. **"Gris"**. Les murs composés de parpaings et éclairés par la lumière diffuse des néons n'arrangeaient en rien l'allure lugubre du passage étroit. Grimmjow se détendit immédiatement. La musique n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir et la fraîcheur des lieux le fit soupirer d'aise. L'excès toxique avait disparu. Le bruit de pas de ces Guardiani résonna sur le sol en béton. Ses yeux cyan regardaient arriver la fin du couloir avec soulagement. Une porte noire se présenta à lui. Réajustant ses gants blancs, il ouvrit la porte et sortit avec dextérité son colt 45 silencieux. La pièce était de taille modeste, plutôt austère et vieille. Le sol était tapissé d'une moquette verte émeraude qui jurait affreusement avec les murs peints en noir, recouverts de temps à autre de tableaux . Deux petites colonnes encadraient un large bureau en acajou massif. Et derrière celui-ci, se trouvait, assis sur un grand fauteuil de cuir, sa cible. Un homme assez bedonnant qui devait approcher la soixantaine. De courts petits cheveux blancs recouvraient sa tête dégarnie et une barbe de plusieurs jours masquait son menton. Grimmjow s'approcha lentement du bureau. Le comptable toujours surpris par son arrivée intempestive sembla enfin remarquer l'arme qui était en joue juste devant lui. Ses yeux s'agitèrent nerveusement en se rendant compte de la situation. Déconcerté, l'homme âgé se leva. Les yeux de glace du jeune homme le fixèrent d'une intensité telle qu'il frémit de peur. Après un rapide examen de la personne en face de lui, Grimmjow déclara d'une voix polaire :

-''Asseyez-vous.''

L'homme s'effondra dans son siège complètement groggy. La panique naissant doucement au fin fond de son esprit. L'éclat de terreur miroitait dans ses pupilles dilatés.

-'' Q .. Qui êtes-vous ?'' Il avait un mal fou à aligner ces quelques mots.

''Aucune importance.''

Le vieux haussa un sourcil un brin étonné. Surpris par cette réponse plus qu' inattendue.

-'' Que voulez-vous ? ''

Le jeune homme s'avança lentement. Puis inclina légèrement sa tête. De cette façon il put d'avantage contempler l'agent qui lui faisait face. Ses yeux si bleu, dégageait un tel magnétisme que le vieil homme n'osait pas faire un seul mouvement.

 _Son regard était terriblement envoûtant. L'azur vous subjuguait. Vous contraignait. Pour mieux prendre au piège sa cible. Le souffle coupé M. Lemhart, comptable de profession et occasionnellement ''mule à informations'' semblait réaliser l'ampleur de la dangerosité qui lui faisait face. Il sut à ce moment précis que tout était fini. Et il avait raison, car quelques secondes plus tard il entendit deux mots. Juste deux putains de petit mots._

-'' Vous tuez. ''avoua le céruléen en souriant.

Et à cet instant, Grimmjow la sentit, cette délicieuse sensation qui montait en lui par vague de plaisir de plus en plus forte. L'adrénaline coulant dans ses veines avec exaltation. Ne cherchant qu'une chose : **le pouvoir.** C'était cette domination sourde que vous possédiez sur autrui. Cette instant décisif. L'enjeu de l'existence de l'homme en face de vous, en fonction de votre préférence.

C'était terriblement grisant et malsain. Il ne **le ressentait** qu'avec un flingue au bout du bras. Et vicieusement comme la drogue, **il** avait cette emprise sur lui qui ne le quitterait jamais. Alors pour aller jusqu'au bout de cette félicité enivrante, il appuya sur la détente de l'arme à feu. Une fois , deux fois et même une troisième fois. Comme pris de frénésie, pourtant parfaitement calculé. De légers tics se firent entendre. Et finalement le vieux comptable s'affala comme une masse sur le bureau. Très doucement sa chemise blanche se colora d'une teinte vermeil. Puis la chute des dossiers sur le coté droit fut atténuée par l'épaisse moquette verte. Ainsi le silence prit place. Rangeant soigneusement son Colt dans son holster , Grimmjow se dirigea vers le tiroir gauche qu'il ouvrit. Il appuya sur le fond pour découvrir un mécanisme caché .Il le contourna assez rapidement. Il savait précisément ce qu'il cherchait. La clé USB se trouvait bien là. Satisfait , il sortit de la pièce et repartit. Il glissa ses gants blancs dans ses poches. Puis referma les deux premiers boutons de sa veste en soie noire et passa négligemment une main dans ses cheveux. Ses lèvres fines se tendirent en un sourire narquois. C'était trop facile. Continuant à s'avancer d'un pas lent , il se dirigea vers la sortie de la boîte sereinement. Les spots de couleurs toujours plus vifs éblouissaient la salle. Les fêtards regroupés sur la piste se défoulaient au rythme de Nightcall. La foule l'exaspérait et tandis qu'il essayait de se frayer un chemin, il dut encore une fois , refuser les avances d'une brune ou d'une blonde. Il ne voyait pas assez bien pour remarquer sa couleur de cheveux. Et n'en avait surtout rien à foutre . Dehors l'air était agréable. Grimmjow s'éloignait et commençait à déambuler de rue en rue. Descendant des escaliers, il aperçut au loin une petit alcôve avec un banc. Il s'y assit , lèva la tête et contempla le ciel étoilé. Des millions de petits points blancs lui faisaient face. **"Enfant j'ai toujours voulut devenir astronaute."** Sûrement l'envie d'ailleurs. Un vibration le sortit de ses pensées. Son Xperia Z5. Le son de sa voix brisa la quiétude du moment.

\- "C'est fait."

\- "Bien , tu as 24 heures pour déposer le colis. Les informations te seront transmises. Bip biiip..."

C'est simple, comme d'habitude. Clope au bec , son zippo argenté dans sa main gauche , il alluma sa Malboro. La fumée emplit ses poumons. Ses yeux s'attardèrent un instant sur les graffitis en face de lui. Des voix résonnèrent plus loin. Le râle des voitures est incessant . **"Cette ville ne dort jamais."**

Le céruléen tira une dernière taffe puis écrasa le mégot par terre et disparut.


End file.
